Conversion OneShot
by SGAFirenity
Summary: A different ending to the episode Conversion. I used something Joe Flanigan had said at the end of the commentary for the episode. In one of the takes John actually said "I'm sorry." This is my version for what could have happened if he said that to Teyla


CONVERSION ONESHOT

BY: JENNI (SGAFIRENITY)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Summary: It begins right at the end of the episode Conversion (Season 2). I began it using a bit that Joe Flanigan mentions in the commentary for this episode. Right at the very end of the episode he mentions that in one take he said "I'm sorry" but the editor chose to go with the look Teyla has walking away, for the end of the episode. The way Joe said it in the commentary made me think it would really work for a one-shot. If you have not watched the commentary yet you should definitely check it out, it's really good.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first Jeyla (John and Teyla) story. This is also my first one-shot ever, I've only ever written fanfic's. I currently am however writing a Jeyla story too, it should be on here soon.

It's not my first fanfic however, I've written four Clana (Clark and Lana) fanfic's from Smallville. Only one of them is posted on this site. The other ones are posted on other sites.

* * *

_I'm sorry._

Two words Teyla hoped he never would have said, two words she dreaded him saying hoping that he wouldn't say them....but he did. _How do I respond to that? _She thinks, wondering what to do. Does she turn around and answer him or continue walking and pretend she never heard him?

John takes a step closer to Teyla wondering if she heard him. There is something about how she is standing in front of him with her back to him that makes him think she did hear him. Why else would she be standing there? She was on her way out....wasn't she?

Trying again more loudly he says, "I'm sorry."

He said it again to her. Still facing the door she ponders whether or not to make a break for the door and ignore what he just said. Then again how was she to know what he was referring to? Most likely he was apologizing for kissing her but what if that wasn't the case. What if he was apologizing for something else?

Slowly she turns around not sure if she wants to hear what he has to say.

Relief overwhelms John as his gaze meets with hers. Silence overcomes them both as they stare intently at each other waiting for someone to speak.

What seem like hours are only mere minutes as they stare at each other when finally someone speaks. "I should go." Teyla smiles before turning to leave.

John on the other hand doesn't want this awkward situation to end because when it does he will have to go back to pretending. Pretending that he doesn't have feelings, pretending that what he feels is nothing. Without really thinking about it he gently grabs her left arm.

She looks back at him confused, "Colonel, what are you doing?"

"I....I don't know. I don't know how to......um. You see I don't know...." He stutters not knowing what to say or what to do next.

This intrigues her, wanting to know what he has to say to her. What could be so important to stop her from leaving? "Yes," she urges him on trying to get him to say what he is trying to say.

He looks at her knowing what he _wants_ to say but doesn't know how to say it. Not having good social skills doesn't help the situation one bit. "You and I....um...well what happened a few weeks ago....ugh....between us. When I......"

She raises her eyebrows in suspense waiting for him to say what she hopes he will say, "Go on."

More nerves overcome him as he tries really hard to force himself to continue. He closes his eyes and thinks, _don't chicken out John. You can do this._ He opens his eyes, "When we're on missions you always have my back and I yours—"

Now she's confused, "How did we get onto missions?"

"Just let me go with it," he breathes deeply thinking this is the only way he will ever be able to get his feelings across. Like his 11th grade chemistry teacher once told him, _"If you know you know something about the topic but can't quite get it across to yourself or anyone else, explain it in terms that you and that person will understand."_

"Alright, continue," she looks at him curiously wondering where he is taking this.

"Okay, in the many missions we've been on together, there hasn't been one time that I haven't trusted you." She nods knowing that is true. "Even when everyone on the base was sure you were a wraith worshipper, I stuck by you. Even when Sergeant Bates thought the wraith could enter your mind and get information because of your wraith DNA. And when the Iratus bug attached itself to me you were there, trying your hardest to keep me calm to keep me from freaking out. It wasn't easy to have that thing stuck to me but you were there. And then you were even the one who volunteered your life to pull me into the wormhole. You had no idea if Rodney would even get the drive-pods to work but you did it anyway."

"John, I do not see where this is going?"

"I'm getting there just hold on for a few more minutes. I told you this is hard for me." He puts his hand out motioning for her not to leave. "What I'm trying to say is no matter what happens we always seem to have each other's back, ever since that day on.......your planet."

"You mean on Athos?" Now she's getting more and more curious as to where he could be taking this.

He nods, "Yes, you had taken me to the caves of your ancestors where I found the necklace you lost when you were a child. Or even before that when we first met, even in that moment there was something."

A smile appeared on her face as she remembered those moments.

He breathes in deeply, _okay Sheppard no turning back now. Once you say it you can't take it back, it's now or never._ "For me those moments were the beginning of something more, and when you and I were sparring a couple weeks ago it was as though the bug DNA threw away all my inhibitions. I couldn't......stop myself anymore. I couldn't.....hold back my......."

_Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?_ Teyla wondered as she waited patiently for him to finish his sentence. She knew that if she interrupted him now he may never be able to get the courage to say it again.

He looks away for a moment trying to find the right word.

Finally he looks back at her, "I couldn't hold back my.......feelings for.......you anymore."

Her mouth opens slowly in awe at what he just said to her. He just said to her what she thought he would never say to her. Never admit anyway.

He looks at her reaction and gets the feeling that she too has feelings for him too so he gets more confident and continues on. "So when I said 'I'm sorry' earlier, I wasn't apologizing for the kiss. I was apologizing because I.....didn't do it sooner."

"John I—"

He puts his finger up, so she holds back what she was going to say so he can continue. "When the bug was taking over me it made me realize what's important to me. Teyla it made me realize just how important....._you_ are to me." He looks at her looking for an answer in her eyes, a reaction to what he just said. He looks down not getting an answer and turns away.

As he turns away she gently grabs his left arm the way he did hers, "John?" He slowly turns to face her. "For the longest time I too have thought there was something between us. Ever since those moments on Athos, but I never really knew what to make of them. Not until you.....kissed me. I have known for the longest time that you are important to me as well. I would do anything for you, just as you would probably do for me." He nods agreeing to her statement about him.

He finally finds his voice again to speak, "So you're saying that....what happened between us?" Trying to find the right word he decides with, "You don't regret it?"

She shakes her head as a smile appears on her face, "No. I do not regret it. In fact I hoped for it."

A smile appears on his face as well. He takes a step closer to her as she takes a step closer to him. Now only centimetres apart they look into each other's eyes. The silence they once had before overwhelms them again but it was a different silence this time. It wasn't the silence where they were both scared to say what they wanted to say, it was one of relief that they felt the same for each other.

John wets his lips as he leans in closer. She leans closer as well putting her bag on the ground. Just before he closes the distance between them he says, "Okay, here goes nothing."

Teyla smiles at his comment before the distance between them gets closer as their lips finally, after a year and a bit of going on missions together, touch.

He pulls her closer wrapping his arms around her as he gets lost in the feeling of love he is getting from this kiss. Her hands move up his muscular arms up into his hair trying to deepen the kiss.

John pulls away from her for her to regain some air as he gently kisses down her jaw-line down to her neck.

"John..."She begins to say but changes her mind as she pulls him back up to her lips. Not believing the feeling that is overwhelming her. _I cannot believe this is happening. _

His hands make it into her hair just as they were last time, pulling her closer to him. As her hands move to his shoulders feeling the muscles she knew he had. Feeling his muscles realizing how big they really are.

Getting lost in the moment neither one of them noticed that someone walked into the room they were now having a maybe make-out session in. "I had a feeling you two would hook-up." A deep voice said aloud not really caring if it makes them embarrassed.

They pull apart immediately to look at the unknown, obviously male because of the deep voice, standing behind Teyla.

The unknown male is Ronon leaning against the door frame to the gym holding a bantos stick over his shoulder. With a raised eyebrow and smirking at them knowing that they didn't think that anyone would walk in on them making out. "Didn't think anyone was around did you?"

John and Teyla exchange a look as she moves to his left side to look at Ronon. John looks back at Ronon pointing his index finger at him, "What are you doing here Ronon?"

Ronon walks farther into the room saying, "Ugh, I train here too you know."

John lowers his hand, "Right."

"Ya, I was just going to leave. Walk away, pretend I didn't see anything but I decided it would be a lot more fun to see the look on your guys faces. It was completely worth it." He smiled at them again knowing just how embarrassed they definitely are now.

"Well you know what....." John can't seem to come up with a comeback for that one.

Ronon eyebrows raise waiting for an answer.

Then John realizes something Ronon had said, "Wait, you said that you knew we would..." He motions between him and Teyla. "Why would you think that?"

Ronon shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. You two just seem to have a connection. More than say Teyla and Rodney. They seem like friends, you two on the other hand, no. There's more to it that you two led on. I knew it was going to happen eventually."

Teyla and John exchange another look as they nod in agreement to what Ronon had just said.

Getting impatient Ronon says, "So, can I train or are two just going to stand there and stare at each other?"

Teyla turns to Ronon, "Okay Ronon, the gym is all yours." She picks up her bag before looking at John again.

John glares at Ronon "You can have the room, but you know you could have at least knocked you know."

Ronon responds with a smirk. "I could have, but where would the fun be in that."

John and Teyla smile at his comment knowing he is right. That most likely if the situation was reversed they too probably would have interrupted the situation. More likely John than Teyla but still, they probably would have done it.

As they leave the room they both realize this was the beginning of a relationship neither one of them thought would ever happen.

**THE END**

* * *

So there it is. How did you like it? **Please leave a Review.** It means a lot to me to know what people think about it, what they liked about it, what they hated. So let me know.


End file.
